Unpredictable
by Cheza-chan
Summary: What if a little unpredictability was all you really needed in your life? Would you be willing to face the trials and tribulations that are sure to follow? [Abandoned; no longer updating]
1. Unpredictable

**Title:** Unpredictable

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Pretear. I wish I did… God, control over so many gorgeous men? (drools all over herself)

**Author Note:** I've been meaning to do something with Pretear for like… forever. Me and Lennith (ff . net author) started this GreatestJournal Pretear fanfic thing (search for wearablebishies), but we've been so busy lately, we kind of discarded it. Anyway, back to the matter at hand! Who do you think is the most slashable in Pretear? (titters softly, then clears her throat) I'm sorry. Here's the drabble.

* * *

_**Unpredictable**_

On the roof of the building sat a lone figure, his knees drawn up to his chest. Unruly brown hair, with streaks of red in it, was being tossed about in the wind. He was waiting for someone. He was always waiting for someone. Someone always came, but it was never _him_. Goh lifted his head to stare over his folded arms in the direction of the sudden presence of Leafe. His eyes reflected his warm smile and he slowly stood. "Sasame. What brings you all the way out here? Huh?"

"Himeno said she was calling for you," the flaxen-haired Knight replied as he stared out at the view of the town. "I doubt you came up here for the scenery?"

"Of course I did!" Goh laughed, hand behind his head. He took hovering steps and walked to the edge of the roof with his fellow Knight. Still in his waiter's uniform, he had been on a break that was just about over. "Did she say what she wanted—Himeno?"

"Un. Free food," Sasame chuckled.

"I've never seen anyone so small eat so much," Goh sighed with a sweatdrop hanging from his head. He placed a foot over the edge of the roof. "I guess I should get back to serve my Pretear." With a grin, the Fire Knight disappeared.

§§§

Kei didn't look away from his laptop as Goh walked up to their table. He was only here because of Himeno. '_Why couldn't she have gotten Hayate? Or Sasame? Those brats are already here_.' He sighed and continued working on perfecting his latest project.

Goh laughed nervously as he placed the large banana split before the strawberry-haired girl. '_There she goes_.' He took the kids' orders next then headed back. If the other Knight had wanted something, he would have said so.

"_Kei_," Himeno whined, mouth half full. "I brought you out here to get you _away_ from work.

"Sa…" the man mumbled.

She swallowed angrily, glaring at the blonde, then stabbed the spoon back into her dessert. This wasn't why she'd brought him here. Pouring melted ice cream into every crevice of the portable computer seemed fun, but it would be a loss of a great food. Himeno shoveled more of the dessert into her mouth.

Goh came back and served the child Knights with their treats. He laughed softly as they began arguing over which one they now wanted, then spared a glance at the blonde. Kei tore his gaze from the monitor and met the dark eyes. His eyebrow rose as the dark crimson orbs widened. Now that he thought about it, the Fire Knight had been arriving to meetings late and seemed more absent than normal, which was unusual.

"Goh," Kei called out as the brunet stared back into the shop. He slowly lowered the lid of his laptop and it snapped shut softly. "Can I have…" Coffee would be nice, but Himeno's glare was tearing a hole in his neck. "Surprise me," he said with a small smile, folding his hands atop the laptop.

Himeno watched her Knight's face brighten and grinned deviously around the spoon hanging from her mouth. She pulled out the utensil and scooped out more ice cream. At least, she thought she did. The spoon came back bent and the Pretear dropped her gaze to find an outline of where her banana spilt bowl used to be on the table. Turning stiffly, Himeno glared at the three boys sharing her dessert. Shin's giggle and bright smile prevented her from exploding. She sighed, smiling also, and waited for Goh to get back so she could order again.

Kei chuckled softly at the slice of cheesecake placed before him.

Himeno squealed; she had been giving the remainder of the pie the Light Knight's slice had been taken from.

"Arigatou," Kei said as he picked up his fork. He had a scoop of ice cream to the side of his cheesecake that was covered with a light raspberry sauce. He smiled and began eating.

Goh wore a broad grin as he stood by the table, hugging the empty tray to his chest.

* * *

He was waiting again. Today was his day off, so the hours to wait were endless. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to wait long, but an hour had passed just minutes ago. Goh dropped his head with a groan then slowly stood. He stretched, removing the kinks from his body, then knocked lightly on his shoulder to relieve it of a knot. The Fire Knight took his time walking to the edge of the roof and stared at the building across from him. His eyes widened and he turned to stare at the frowning figure.

"Why are you doing this?" Kei asked softly. "Almost every day you stand across from my building an wait. A few people think you might be contemplating whether to jump or not."

"That's your building?" Goh laughed, grinning sheepishly.

"It's not funny, Goh. Why are you doing this?"

"No, it's not funny," the Fire Knight said with a soft smile. "But I'm just a little happy."

"Why?" Kei questioned in an exasperated sigh. He couldn't believe he had just up and left work.

"Because you came."

His light golden eyes widened as he stared at his fellow Leafe Knight. "…What?"

"Every day," Goh started, arms crossed over his chest. "I've waited, but you never come. Everyone else does—it was a surprise when even Hayate showed up. Now you're finally here, and I'm so happy."

Kei slowly closed his mouth and the tick in his jaw became visible. He raised his hand and closed his fingers into a trembling fist. "I never understand you!" he yelled, eyes blazing. "Just like the element Leafe you control, you're unpredictable. And now, you go and do something like _this_!"

Goh remained smiling despite the other's anger. He slowly made his way across the rooftop.

Kei dropped his arm in defeat and allowed the embrace. "We're two different people," he breathed, face buried in Goh's clean-scented white shirt. Everything about the Knight was clean and fresh. "With completely different lifestyles."

"Un." Goh lowered his head to the blonde tresses, barely listening to the words being spoken. Kei had accepted him and that was all that mattered. The one he had waited endlessly for had finally come.

The Light Knight curled his fingers into Goh's shirt sleeve and gave a weak chuckle. This type of behavior was so unlike him. He blinked, eyes wide in surprise, as his chin was grasped and head tilted upward. "Goh? Goh, people can see us," he hissed.

"I'm unpredictable, remember?"

The warm lips slanting over his own muffled Kei's protests. He sighed inwardly and fell prey to the kiss. Falling in love with a fellow Knight was somewhat better than falling in love with the Pretear, but what had he gotten himself into falling for Goh—an unpredictable firecracker? Kei smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	2. First Date

**Title:** Unpredictable

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Pretear. I wish I did… God, control over so many gorgeous men? (drools all over herself)

**Author Note:** It's not a drabble anymore! Most of my drabbles never really stay drabbles anyway. Gah! I had so much trouble figuring out where I wanted it to go though. I went through like… three different story concepts before finally settling on this. With this, I see their relationship being tested and you… all the good stuff that makes up a nice lil' fanfic. (twirls) Please, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Two – First Date**_

'_Why do I still have to come here?_' Kei stared longingly at his laptop sitting in front of the current Pretear; he had work to finish. They were at the café by themselves this time—the children visited with Sasame at the radio station. "Himeno—"

"Here he comes," the girl laughed, waving excitedly. The blonde hid his smile and raised his head to stare at his fellow Knight.

Goh grinned, stopping beside the table. "It's almost routine, you guys showing up here."

"And every day you bring me something wonderful," Himeno squealed, clasping her hands.

"I'll have an Earl Grey," Kei spoke, once again eyeing his laptop; there was so much he could be doing. The young Pretear sighed and folded her hands atop the mobile computer. Goh nodded and walked away. "Himeno." Kei tried pleading with her once more. "Just… Don't…" He made a series of gestures to indicate she lean off the device.

Himeno rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, tucking her arms behind her head. Her expression softened and she exhaled softly. "It's okay to work, Kei, but… you should take a break once in a while." She faced him, her strawberry-colored eyes sparkling. "I'm holding your laptop hostage until you and Goh have an official first date."

Goh returned with a tray full of goodies and set it down in the center of the round, outdoor table. Hearing nothing, he raised his head and glanced between the two. Kei wore an expression that was pure mortification. His wide eyes, though, contrasted with his thinly pressed lips. Himeno looked evil; it was as though Hayate sat across from her.

"Ano…" Both turned to stare at him and the Fire Knight laughed nervously, straightening as a chill ran down his spine. '_What's wrong here…?_' "A parfait for Himeno, along with a piece of pineapple crumb cake." The Pretear made a happy sound as she stared at the desserts. "And an Earl Grey for Kei. I decided to hold off on the sweets this time." The brunet smiled.

"Goh, will you go out with me?"

Himeno thumped herself in the chest as she choked on her parfait. She gaped at the blonde. '_Kei, don't do it this way._'

"Will you go out with me, Goh?" Kei repeated.

Goh scratched the back of his head, tucking the tray under his free arm, and smiled. "Uh… It'll be my pleasure."

The young girl finished off her foods at a more normal pace, drumming her fingers atop the closed laptop. She hummed softly to herself.

§§§

"Kei's practical," Sasame said, smiling as he followed the pacing young girl with his eyes. "He cares, but on a different level than Hayate and yourself." Himeno stopped and stared out the window of the Knights' house in Leafeania. She smiled as she watched Yayoi enjoy time with the younger Knights. "I think what you did, _Hi-me-no-chan_, was quite practical also."

The girl's shoulders drooped and she turned to give the man a dark glare.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough. They have to cross that hurdle, apparently sooner than later," Sasame said, more for himself than anyone else. He chuckled, bowing his head slightly. "Ah. Himeno, take a few steps back." Himeno did as she was told and her features darkened as the large wooden door swung open with an unnecessary force. Hayate went soaring back outside, his face painfully throbbing.

Goh and Kei returned to Leafeania that evening to find the new couple arguing—as usual. Mannen noticed first, the dullness of Goh's normally vibrant ruby eyes. The Fire Knight smiled as he always did, but it was empty.

Himeno released the messenger she'd been throttling and ran to the duo, an excited grin splitting her face. "How was it—your first date?"

Kei gave a silent nod as response and moved around her. Goh smiled, lowering his head. "It was fine," he said softly. He glanced at the approaching kids and broadened his smile just for them.

"Yayoi," Himeno shouted as she ran back into the house for her things. "Time to go." She smiled at Sasume, gave Hayate a chaste kiss—he blushed—on the cheek, and then hugged Goh. "Stay firm," she whispered. The younger Knights saw the girls out.

"Goh…" Sasame was given a weak smile as the brunet walked by him and Hayate to head up to the room he currently shared with the Light Knight. He reached up and slowly removed his ear cuff; he still had a faint sense of the Leafe surrounding him.

Goh dropped onto his bed, sighing loudly, then glanced at the silent blonde. "Don't you have books to read? It's better than moping around and losing sleep over something so—"

"'So' what?" Kei asked softly, turning to glare at the brunet.

"I admit we all need our jobs to continue living in Himeno's world, but you take yours a little too seriously."

"It's not about being serious, it's about having a passion for what you do."

Goh turned onto his side, closing his eyes. "You're sixteen," he continued. "Take a break—"

"You sound like Himeno. Besides, we're the same age." Kei didn't like raising his voice but it was happening now and he couldn't control the level. "I hate pointing out things like this, Goh, but we're Leafe Knights. We never know what lies in store for us!"

"Thanks for the dinner," Goh mumbled, burying his face in his pillow. He didn't need anyone to tell him they could very well be "extinguished" tomorrow. He enjoyed life as much as the next person, that's why he wanted to experience love.

Hajime and Shin crowded around Mannen as the light in the room intensified sharply then dimmed back to normal and the air grew hot. The Ice Knight's eyes narrowed as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. '_What's wrong with them…? Those two never fight_.'

§§§

Himeno's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, brushing back strands of her hair. Leafe. There was someone outside. She slid her feet into her slippers and hurried to the large balcony doors, pushing them open.

Goh grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Bet you never expected to see me, huh?" he chuckled.

Himeno clutched her hands together tightly then opened her arms with a small smile. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

The brunet entered her embrace, shaking his head. "He's just too hard-headed for his own good."

The young girl laughed and led the Knight back into her room, closing the doors.

* * *

Himeno stared at the sleeping boy on the floor the following morning and wondered if she should wake him. She shook her head, knowing it was a must. The sudden images concerning Yurie or another maid finding Goh fast asleep in her room caused her to pale. Kneeling, Himeno lightly shook his shoulder. Goh rolled over, almost dragging her with him, and buried his face in the borrowed pillow. "Goh," the Pretear hissed, shaking him more.

"Wha…?" he moaned, waving away the noise.

Himeno's eyebrow twitched and a dreaded grin spread across her face. The Fire Knight had never experienced her wrath but he was about to.

Mawata pulled on her blazer just as the walls of the house shook. She glanced to her left and gave the faintest hint of a smile before shaking her head.

"Just because you're heartbroken doesn't mean you can sleep the day away!" Himeno raged, her raised fist trembling. "You still have to work and earn money… and… whatever else!"

Goh peeled himself away from the wall and sat on the floor with a loud groan. "Now I know what Hayate feels like." He glanced up and turned ashen at the fire roaring around the young girl; it put his powers to shame.

"Get out," she seethed. Goh nodded, laughing nervously, and vanished with a slight swirl of his respective Leafe. Himeno sighed deeply and slipped on her shoes. She picked up a second case and slid the strap onto her shoulder. The contents of the bag were one laptop belonging to a Kei. She smiled and headed out.

§§§

Kei stood outside the door of his office building, a small frown on his face. Goh's bed had remained empty this morning and he was forced to endure overlapping and persistent questions from the trio of young Knights about why Goh wasn't there, and without Goh, no one else was able to calm them down. Kei wasn't bothered by the fact that he was late for work—it was a trivial matter—but by the outcome of the "date" the other night and also his behavior several hours ago.

His frown vanished, replaced by a simple blank stare. Goh had put up with him the entire night; he sat through his incessant chatter about work and his missing laptop, smiling as though nothing was wrong. But he'd left in the middle of the morning and Kei could have almost felt the anguish.

The blonde shook his head and disappeared. Knowing the other would sense his arrival, Kei stood at the edge of the line of tables, staring at Goh as he moved about. The crimson orbs regarded him for a second then they were gone as the man headed back inside to complete his orders. Kei was unaware of the three sets of eyes watching him as he made his way to the building's entrance. He snagged Goh's wrist as he came back out and dragged him around the corner, out of sight of humans.

"Kei. What are you doing?"

"Taking a page from your book," the smaller man said as he pinned his partner against the solid structure. "I'm being… unpredictable."

"But I know what to do next." Goh's eyes brightened and he leaned down to meet Kei in a warm, gentle kiss. Before it could become anything else, he pulled away to stare at the slightly trembling blonde.

"Sorry," Kei whispered, avoiding the amused gaze. He bit down on his bottom lip.

"No. You're laughing." Goh grinned. "Granted, it's when we kissed, but you're still laughing, and I like it."

Kei _had_ been laughing, but that's not why he was apologizing. "No. I mean I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I ruined our date then ended up yelling at you. I was being—"

"You were being Kei. It's all right." The brunet claimed Kei's mouth once more and the lips parted immediately, allowing Goh's tongue access t the sweetness that was his Light Knight. "You taste like Earl Grey," he whispered, trailing kisses down the blonde's neck.

"You can't even let me apologize… properly…" Kei tangled his fingers in the unruly dark hair, biting back soft moans as Goh nursed the love bites he decorated the pale flesh with. "Goh… People are going to see…"

"See us?" Goh chuckled. "Or my handiwork?" He drew back after lightly kissing the flushed blonde and grinned. "We _do_ have to go to work, don't we?"

Kei lightly touched his neck. Instead of a usual frown, he smiled. The action only compelled Goh to want to finish what he started. He had little restraint on his actions when it came to his practical partner and Kei found he was the one now pinned against the wall, Goh's mouth crushed firmly against his.

Three sets of wide, glowing eyes disappeared slowly around the corner of the café. Mannen held both Shin and Hajime in his arms, one hand covering each boy's mouth.

* * *

**Author Note:** (hides behind her pillows) Sa… minna, what'd you think? Does it have potential? Do I even have skills at all…? I honestly have to say, I have no idea where I'm going with this, but when I write, I get this feeling that tells me—"You're doing good, even though you suck!"—so… please be patient while I bring out more suckiness!


End file.
